


That Night

by erisgregory



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisgregory/pseuds/erisgregory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The arrangement was sex; sex without strings, sex without complications, and they stuck by it.  Until that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Night

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by [Seb](http://but-iwaspromisedtea.tumblr.com/)

“Sebastian?”

“Hm? What?”

“I can’t sleep.”

Sebastian stares at Kurt for a second, almost looking compassionate. Then he rolls his eyes, mask firmly in place. “Yeah? So you thought you’d wake me up, too? What do you want me to do about it, Kurt?”

“Well…? You don’t have to do anything, I just hoped maybe that you… could.” Kurt’s fingers play against Sebastian’s arm lightly tracing circles.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow and leers openly at Kurt. “So you want me to fuck you until you can barely keep your eyes open?”

Kurt’s eyes go wide and he’s sure if there were any light Sebastian could see his cheeks going red. “That’s… of course that’s what you’d think. I wasn’t asking for that… we could just talk or something, anything.”

“Mm, I’m not really one for talking, pretty boy. I like sex. Hot, dirty, rough sex.” He moves closer with every word of the last sentence until he’s breathing the last over Kurt’s lips.

Kurt whispers, “I know, I…” His fingers close around Sebastian’s arm and his heart is beating irregularly as it picks up speed.

Sebastian runs his nose up Kurt’s cheek, the movement filled with just enough sexual charge for him to get away with it without seeming affectionate. “Is that what you want, Kurt? For me you fuck you until you scream?”

Kurt shivers from the contact and bites down on his lip just a little because yes, that’s pretty much exactly what he wants, but saying it is difficult for some stupid reason. “Sebastian… yes,” he fights the word out, wondering if it will be enough or if Sebastian will ask for more than that.

Of course, just yes is never enough for Sebastian. He chuckles lowly and shakes his head, scolding. “Mmm, nope. You’re going to have to tell me, Kurt. Tell me exactly what you want me to do. Beg for it. You need to earn it, pretty boy.”

‘Of course,’ Kurt thinks. He shifts just a little closer, trying to force away that little slip of pride that is standing in his way. When he finally speaks, his voice breaks at the end. “I… want you to… I want you to fuck me until I can’t think… please?”

“Hmm, and what’s the single word, the one name you’ll be thinking over and over again, screaming when you come?” Sebastian runs a single finger up Kurt’s neck, to his chin and hooks it there, using it to pull their mouths less than an inch apart. He breathes hotly against Kurt’s lips.

He groans, needing Sebastian’s lips on him already, needing him everywhere. “Sebastian.” Kurt sighs. It might also be Bas or Bastian, like before when he could no longer form more than two syllables at a time. “Just Sebastian,” he whispers.

Sebastian shrugs and smirks wickedly. “Or any form thereof.” He doesn’t wait for an answer before crushing his lips to Kurt’s in a completely messy, dirty kiss.

Kurt whimpers into the kiss, his arms snaking around Sebastian’s waist, clinging and feeling altogether overwhelmed just as he had earlier in the night. He gave back everything in that kiss and poured his want and need into it until it was all teeth and tongues and morepleasemore.

Sebastian climbs on top of Kurt, grabbing the boy’s hands to pin at either side of his head. “God, you’re so delicious… so sexy, Babe…” He lowers his hips to brush his semi-hard cock against Kurt’s, moving his lips to Kurt’s jaw and sucking. He finally releases Kurt’s hands to get more leverage and change his angle just so.

Kurt rolls his hips upwards, straining against Sebastian, and tips his head back to give him better access. “Oh, god, ah.” He runs his hands over Sebastian’s shoulders and arms and back, unable to keep still, needing to touch him everywhere.

Sebastian licks one more time at Kurt’s jaw and then moves down to his Adam’s apple, quickly closing his mouth around in. Brings one hand to run over Kurt’s chest, brushing over his nipples one at a time, and uses the other for balance while grinding himself against Kurt roughly. “Your hole still all stretched out from earlier?” His voice is a whisper, and he’s panting slightly against Kurt’s throat.

Kurt hums lightly in satisfaction as he grows fully hard against Sebastian’s cock. “Mm, yes, just… fuck me, please…” Kurt’s hands slip down Sebastian’s back until they close over his ass, squeezing and pressing in time to Sebastian’s hips as they grind against him.

Sebastian nips at his skin and growls. “Don’t tell me what to do, pretty boy.” But, despite his words, he tears his mouth away from Kurt’s throat to sit up and tug at the waist of Kurt’s underwear, getting off of him just long enough to pull them down and toss them across the room and then follow suit with his own. He leans over to the right, grabbing a condom and bottle of lube from where they sit on open display on his bedside table.

Kurt gasps as his underwear are torn off quickly, and then they are skin to skin again. “I said please,” he tells Sebastian, just a little on the petulant side. He’s too needy right now to put up any sort of argument. Kurt would pretty much do anything at this point, say anything; the arguing is just a natural response.

Sebastian slips the condom onto his cock and pours lube into his hand, then strokes himself while leaning down to give Kurt a surprisingly gentle kiss. He whispers against Kurt’s lips when he pulls away, “Legs around my waist, Gorgeous.”

Kurt complies while swallowing back several out of place words of adoration. Things about what Sebastian does to him and how no one else can give him that, things he’s too scared to say out loud because this is just fucking and he agreed to the terms already. He settles his hands around Sebastian’s upper arms and tries to look up into his eyes in the dark. “I want to feel it tomorrow, and the next day, and the next.”

Sebastian groans at the words, eyes rolling back just a bit and his heartbeat speeding up. He pulls himself away from Kurt’s lips and to sit back on his knees, putting his hands on the small of Kurt’s back and pulling him up, too.

He looks down at Kurt’s cock, at his ass, and groans. “Fuck, Kurt, so sexy, gonna fuck you so hard everyone’ll know.” He doesn’t even try to use proper words and full sentences. He’s way past the point of coherent speech. Sebastian takes one hand to grab his cock and brushes it against Kurt’s crack once, twice, before pushing in all at once.

Kurt is panting as Sebastian tugs him up and he’s so hard it almost hurts. He bites into his lower lip again, holding back because he knows in about a second Sebastian will be buried inside him and he’s going to lose whatever tiny slip of a filter he has left.

Then, Sebastian is burying himself to the hilt and Kurt’s hands fall into the mattress, gathering fistfuls of the sheet. “Ohhh, yessss…” It’s barely above a whisper, but it’s torn out of him at the feeling of being suddenly filled and stretched all over again.

Sebastian sets a brutal pace, just rough and mean sex, and leans forward to connect his lips to Kurt’s shoulder because now is not a time for words, no matter what either of them might want to say. Now is a time for pounding and sucking and incoherent screams that threaten to wake the entire neighbourhood. Now is a time for not caring about anything but the pleasure they’re feeling and the race he knows they’re both running to try to get the other off first. Now is a time for fucking, plain and simple, nothing else. So all Sebastian does is suck, bite, thrust, and moan.

Kurt begins by being open, relaxing his muscles as best he can as Sebastian fucks into him at the cruel pace he’s come to need. He’s whimpering and moaning, but mostly he’s just trying to suck in lungfuls of air as he just takes what Sebastian’s giving. Each time Sebastian’s pulls back and then snaps forward, Kurt can feel the ache that will settle inside him overnight and that’s exactly what he wants. He’s not really thinking now, just feeling, just becoming one with frayed nerves and hot skin and that primal side of himself that wants to be taken like this, used and marked up, branded deep inside by the boy above him. Then he switches from trying to just be open to trying to squeeze down around Sebastian, clenching his hole and trying to wring more sounds from Sebastian’s lips, trying to draw his orgasm out hard and fast before Kurt loses and comes across his stomach.

Sebastian pulls his mouth away from the new mark now on Kurt’s shoulder and instead rests his forehead against it, watching himself fuck Kurt. All he can hear is slapping skin, strangled moans, and panting breaths all mixed in to one and he loves it, loves hearing the things he can make come out of Kurt’s mouth and loves hearing the rough slaps of skin that he knows will be so deliciously painful for Kurt tomorrow.

And then he feels Kurt squeezing down, and he knows it’s deliberate, knows it means Kurt’s so close and he wants Sebastian to fall over the edge with him, because he’s felt it so many times before.

He lifts his head and presses his lips to Kurt’s, breathing heavily between short kisses. He forces his hips to pick up speed and go harder, even though his muscles are already killing him because he knows the reward will be so good. He moans and calls Kurt’s name, and finally whispers a, “Come on, Kurt, come for me,” against Kurt’s lips, knowing he isn’t going to last much longer.

Kurt’s back is aching and his legs feel too tense now, even to him, but he’s helpless beneath every sensation. Every little strain or ache or pain only serves to fuel the pleasure that’s rising up, threatening to crash over him at any moment. He reaches for it, can feel it buzzing in the base of his spine, coiling in the muscles of his stomach and tightening his balls as his body edges closer to the precipice.

He doesn’t hold anything back now and his cries punctuate the sound of flesh slapping flesh. It’s so good, and so right, and right there as Sebastian manages to hit that spot inside him just so. But, it’s Sebastian’s voice that does it for him in the end, calling his name, telling him to come. He cries out his release in the form of Sebastian’s name, reduced to Bastian, long and keening as he spurts over his stomach and right up his chest, coming so hard he sees flecks of light at the corners of his vision.

Sebastian smirks to himself when he sees Kurt coming just from his cock and his words. He barely has a moment to feel smug before he’s automatically wrapping his arms around the other boy’s waist to hold him up. He closes his eyes tight, dropping his face to press into Kurt’s neck and moaning louder and louder as he gets closer, thrusting into Kurt’s spent body.

It ends up taking a little more than half a dozen rough thrusts before Sebastian’s hips are stuttering and his whole body is shaking and he finally comes into the condom, pressed deep inside Kurt and not even thinking about it when he cries out the boy’s name.

Kurt is held boneless in Sebastian’s arms as he thrusts harder, seeking his own release. He tries to keep up the tensing of his muscles but ultimately can’t anymore. His body tingles with over-sensitivity as Sebastian pounds into him, holding him tight, so tight he might leave marks behind, and then he’s coming too, Kurt’s name slipping out in a raw sort of way that makes Kurt’s eyes squeeze shut against the image of Sebastian falling apart.

His legs drop then, falling open because he can’t do anything else and his hands reach up to pull at Sebastian, attempting to tug him down into an embrace, risking an argument really but not thinking about it at all consciously.

Sebastian lets them fall, unceremoniously, to the bed, not thinking he can stay upright for another second. His whole body goes entirely limp and he doesn’t even care that Kurt is still holding him because he can barely think and it’s kind of nice. He just presses his face farther into Kurt’s neck and pants, breath hot and heavy.

Kurt’s hand strokes up and down Sebastian’s back for the few moments Sebastian stays there on top of him. He’s sleepy now, definitely fucked until he can barely keep his eyes open, and he’s drifting in that space between awake and asleep and everything feels so warm and right and really just perfect in a lot of ways he works so hard to hide. It’s worth it, though, to have this.

When he finally does get some semblance of coherent thoughts back to his brain, Sebastian pulls out, pulls off the condom, ties it off, and chucks it in the general direction of his trash can.

Then, he collapses onto his back beside Kurt, his right leg and Kurt’s left still tangled together, their arms still overlapping. And while he gulps for air, brain still fuzzy, Sebastian speaks before he can stop himself, staring up at the ceiling. “Hey, Kurt? …Can I tell you something?”

Kurt doesn’t move much as Sebastian pulls out and rolls over, he just shifts a little so that he’s comfortable, still trying to catch his breath, still coming down slowly. When Sebastian speaks it’s a surprise, but Kurt’s too far relaxed to react much more than to just murmur softly, “Of course, Bas.”

All Sebastian can think is, ‘Well, I can’t just stop now,’ so he swallows thickly and turns his face to look at Kurt. His words get caught in his throat for a few moments when he lays eyes on the boy, so pretty and relaxed and looking so much like a sleeping angel that it takes Sebastian a second to convince himself he isn’t one, because what kind of angel would do what they just did?

So, he swallows his pride and licks his lips once, his voice sounding a little squeaky when he finally admits it. “I think I’m a little bit in love with you.” And when it’s finally out, it feels like a big weight Sebastian hadn’t even known was there is lifted from him, but he’s still wide-eyed and staring, scared. He’s Sebastian Smythe. He doesn’t do love or even like, just random hook-ups and occasional fuck buddies like Kurt is supposed to be. This is strange to him.

Kurt isn’t sure what he expects, he’s blissed out and so happy, he could just be here in this peaceful moment forever, really. Then Sebastian is turning toward him and Kurt rolls his head, forcing his sleep heavy eyes to open and watch Sebastian. They rarely talk after, sometimes they trade compliments, sometimes they laugh together, but the few times Kurt has tried talking he gets more sex, or kissing, or any number of fantastic distractions instead. So this is new and he wants to see Sebastian.

He wasn’t expecting Sebastian to say he was in love, but his heart leaps a little into his throat, because he’s wanted to hear just that for so long. It’s a little scary too though because he’s put Sebastian in that place, that “off limits” place where they could have all the sex they wanted but none of the feelings Kurt was so used to associating with intimacy. Their relationship was built around getting off together, so Kurt fought his own heart on a regular basis. In a lot of ways it had been freeing for him, and in other ways it had gotten harder and harder not to ask for more or slip up and say the wrong thing, and now… suddenly, he didn’t have to fight it any more. He almost didn’t believe it.

Kurt rolled onto his side, then, reaching for Sebastian. “I’m a lot in love with you,” he said softly. Kurt didn’t know what it meant just yet, but it felt amazing to get to say it back.

Sebastian isn’t quite certain what he thought Kurt was going to say, because he thought this whole arrangement had been mutual. Back in the beginning, they had barely been able to stand each other long enough to have incredible hate sex with moans and insults all mixed in to one, and while somehow that had slowly changed to a strange sort of friendship in which they fucked and called each other dirty names instead of playing video games and eating popcorn, he had thought Kurt was good with this, the just sex and no obligations.

So, it comes as a huge relief when Kurt says he loves him back, because he has been running the worse case scenarios through his mind in the few seconds of silence it took for Kurt to open his mouth.

Sebastian can’t help the crooked, vulnerable smile that spreads across his lips. He doesn’t question it when he automatically reaches out to cup Kurt’s cheek and leans in to kiss him softly, much sweeter than the all-teeth-and-tongue-and-desperate-need kind of kiss they usually share. And when they break apart, he rests their foreheads together because that seems like the right thing to do - it’s what he’s seen in the few sappy movies he’s watched over the years, anyways - and whispers, “I love you, Kurt Hummel.” It feels kind of right, and Sebastian just closes his eyes and smiles a bit because that feels kind of right, too.

Kurt’s heart feels suddenly bigger, expanded somehow in his chest, as Sebastian’s smile breaks warmly across his features. Sebastian leans in and kisses him, and this time is all about tenderness and sweetness and the way Sebastian touches his cheek and his lips move so softly, it almost breaks Kurt’s heart because it’s such a counterpoint to their frenzied coupling. His eyes are still closed in peaceful surrender when Sebastian pulls back, resting their foreheads together.

His words soothe away the last bits of fear that lies lingering in the back of Kurt’s mind. This is really happening, this is real, this is them, in love, together. “I love you, Sebastian Smythe,” he echoes the sentiment softly, happily, and he can feel his mouth turning up in a smile that’s probably dopey at best.

Sebastian can’t help the happy laugh that bubbles up in his throat and bursts out, such a contrast to the usual cruel and hard laugh he always uses at someone else’s expense.

He opens his eyes to look at Kurt, the blue eyes he didn’t even realize he loved looking at so much shining up at him and it makes his heart leap - a new sensation, because for a while there he wasn’t sure he even had one - at how happy he’s made Kurt. He’s the reason for the goofy smile on Kurt’s face, he’s the reason why Kurt looks happier than he’s ever seen him, he’s the reason for these declarations of love and it feels good.

So, he doesn’t even mind asking the words that he never thought would come out of his mouth, because he wants to see Kurt smile like that more often and admittedly, Kurt really is the best sex he’s ever had. “Will you be my boyfriend?” He ends it with a kiss, just a quick press of the lips and wills Kurt to say yes because he’s not sure what he’ll do if he doesn’t.

He knows that he won’t completely change, he’ll still be rude Sebastian who makes snarky comments and flirts all the time, but he knows Kurt won’t expect him to, either. Plus, Kurt’s the only one who can make him feel like this.

Kurt laughs a little with Sebastian because he can’t help it, the sound just comes out. It’s as if he suddenly has permission to feel everything and it’s so much more than Kurt realized. It’s love and joy and desire. It’s comfort and heat and admiration. It’s tonight and tomorrow and hope.

All of it together is a beginning that Kurt can’t actually put a date on. He’ll remember tonight as a beginning all its own, the night Sebastian said he loved him, the night he realized that Sebastian was his everything and not just his almost everything, but he knows somewhere there was a beginning, or a prologue maybe. It’s not important to remember when exactly but it’s sort of wonderful to realize.

Sebastian’s eyes are so open and wide now, and Kurt is sure he’s seeing the same thing in Kurt’s eyes. Open, trusting, loving. He wastes no time considering before he answers. “Yes!” It’s a little breathless but he surges forward and kisses Sebastian, pressing kisses over his lips, to the corner of his mouth and back. “Yes,” he tells Sebastian again, because he can, and because he wants to say it a thousand times more.

Sebastian lets Kurt kiss him, feeling like his heart is going to burst because Kurt Hummel, the first and only person he’s ever truly loved, is his now. He gets to kiss Kurt whenever he wants and he gets to take Kurt on the dates that, honestly, he sometimes longed for when his friends looked so happy to experience them, and he gets to place marks all over Kurt’s body for the world to see and maybe he even gets to see what making love feels like with Kurt, because Sebastian loves sex but all he’s ever had is rough fucking, no slow and tender and prolonged love making. He gets to make rude comments to any boy who so much as looks at Kurt, now, and he gets to have those sarcastic, teasing little conversations that are softened by loving smiles and kind looks with Kurt.

He grins against Kurt’s lips, because he had never even realized he wanted any of that stuff, but they’re things he’s excited to start doing with Kurt, his boyfriend. And when Kurt stops the kisses and says another ‘yes’, like this is the best thing that ever could have happened to him, Sebastian tips his head back and just laughs again, free, excited, happy and in love, actually in love.

It’s shorter this time and he leans down to kiss the tip of Kurt’s nose affectionately. “Good, because you make me feel incredible, pretty boy.” He feels like the name has a new meaning now, all the things he likes to call Kurt do, because he’s not just saying them to be crude and sexy or even just a little mean anymore, he’s saying them with love as Kurt’s boyfriend. That feels right, too.


End file.
